The Secret
by Sirensong24
Summary: Secrets can be the best thing, and the worst. Drabble, Rumbelle


A/N-A little Rumbelle drabble that came to me when I was at work yesterday. Eternal thanks to Woubazoid who beta'd for me, as well as helped with the ending which was rather blunt before she put her fine touch to it.

For the past few months, she spent every Saturday by herself. The first few times her friends had questioned it. It wasn't normal, they said. It was better for her to spend time with her friends rather than to be alone. She had just smiled serenely and told them that she was still going to be spending time with them; however she had some things she needed to do. Alone.

Tonight was a movie night, and she had bought a ticket for the movie based on one of her favourite books, Life of Pi. She had heard nothing but good things about the movie, and the director was one of her favourites. A dear friend had recommended it to her. It was an older movie and the theatre was almost empty. She took a seat towards the front, and pulled out the book she was currently reading, Black City, to wait for the movie to start.

Suddenly, the sound of rubber against carpet squeaked and echoed through the practically empty theatre. It belonged to an older man walked into the theatre. He had longish hair and gentle-looking eyes, and Belle gave him a radiant smile before turning back to her book, aware of the few other people in the theatre.

Robert Gold chose a seat along the same row that Belle was reading her book. The young girl - the young woman was beautiful. Her dark hair shone dimly in the weak light of the theatre, and some strands that fell out of her loose ponytail framed her face. She glanced over at him and her brown eyes sparkled. She smiled again, and she flushed, looking back down at her book. And then the theatre went dark and he couldn't see her anymore.

But he could feel her presence in the theatre. He heard her ever time she shifted in her seat. Her laughter tinkled during the funny parts and heard her soft tears during the sad parts.

He fancied he could almost smell the jasmine and roses that made up her unique scent, the scent that drove him mad whenever he was near her.

When the movie was over he waited, as he usually did, for the theatre to empty to make it easier to get out with his cane.

Belle began to leave and neared the man who was still sitting there, quietly waiting. As she passed, she inhaled slightly and smelled the scent of spicy mixed with old parchment. She smiled at him, and exited.

Since she was within walking distance, she decided to walk back through the park, which was usually abandoned at night. Walking idly down the gravel path, she heard something crunching on the path behind you and she turned around.

The man from the theatre was walking about 100 feet behind her. She hesitated and, after looking around to make sure they were alone, she raced towards him, and he dropped the cane to open his arms and grab her. Leaning in close, he inhaled the scent of her hair, bending further to nuzzle her neck. She groaned and turned her head, pressing her lips to his. They kissed passionately for about a minute before coming up for air.

Pressing her forehead to his, she whispered to him. "I can't take this for much longer. I can't not be with you."

He held her. "We can't stay like this for long. Someone might see." In his tone, she heard as much of a consolation as he could give her.

She kissed him again. "Same time next week?"

"Go to the Italian Trattoria on Main Street. I'll meet you there."

He kissed her again, deeply. Bending down, she picked up his cane, and handed it back to him. Before she could pull her hand away, he captured it and lifted it to his lips.

"I'll see you Monday." She said softly, before turning away to leave. Something that became harder each time. This secret was going to rip her apart. But at the same time it made her happy.

It was just another year, not even that long. He could make it until then. He would wait a lifetime for her if he had to, for his beautiful Belle. But as he watched her walk away from him, transforming from lover to student once again, he sighed and mentally calculated the days until graduation.

It wasn't that long, in the grand scheme of things. And he had always been good at keeping secrets.


End file.
